


why don't you rest your fragile bones

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Blood Brothers, Daemons, Dane Gang, Gen, Happy Birthday!!!, Precious Rachel, forever until the fucking end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew and lucien discover more about each other through their daemons.</p><p>a birthday present for <a href="http://drownedcat.tumblr.com/">rachel</a>, the <a href="http://luluciencarr.tumblr.com/">lucien</a> to my <a href="http://drewdetmer.tumblr.com/">andrew</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't you rest your fragile bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larshoneytoasted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larshoneytoasted/gifts).



lucien meets andrew in the middle of harry’s mess of a room and his daemon is nowhere to be seen. the boy has blood running down his face and he looks like he’s been through hell and back and lucien is _intrigued_. tam curls around his leg and whispers, “keep an eye on that one.”

andrew keeps quil on the back of his neck, her face buried in his hair and her wings tucked into the collar of his shirt. she’s safer there, close to him, away from the prying eyes of those who might wish to harm them. lucien’s serval daemon is supple and regal and proud - at first glance their two souls are very different but andrew thinks there’s something lurking behind their eyes that’s exactly the same.

lucien meets quil while he’s changing andrew’s bandages. the moth flies out of his shirt as he takes it off, and comes to rest just below andrew’s ribs, ornate wings shielding from view the garish scar that splits his skin. a satisfied smile crosses lucien’s face and tam purrs beside him as he tells andrew, “she’s _lovely_.”

andrew gives lucien his past and lucien gives andrew his secrets. andrew gives lucien his secrets and lucien gives andrew his _future_. their daemons touch for the first time, quil alighting on tam’s nose in a whisper of wings to seal their bond as andrew erases all evidence of their meeting.

lucien opens the door to see andrew with quil on his shoulder, no longer hiding from him. they go to the record store and, sharing headphones, they listen to music that sends tremors through quil’s wings and sets tam’s fur on end along his spine. by the time they leave the store their daemons are moving in sync, each golden pawstep matching a flap of brown-and-violet wings.

andrew hates storms - even the soothing touch of his daemon against his throat can’t calm him down, but maybe lucien can. andrew bares his heart to him to a soundtrack of record static, and lucien responds by holding it in his hand, connecting him through a network of pumping blood to the moth at his pulse. when andrew falls asleep, quil lands on tam’s spotted pelt, drifting off to the gentle rise and fall of his side as he breathes.

lucien is curious, the next night they stay awake - what’s it like, having a moth for a daemon? andrew doesn’t speak too much about it, doesn’t tell lucien of the prejudice of his father and peers, but he does say that it’s _hard_. lucien can’t fathom why; when he looks at quil he sees something elegant and ethereal and _beautiful_ , a reflection of the innocence that was taken from andrew much too soon.

andrew looks at tam’s claws and teeth with envy in his eyes. he and quil had always wished she would settle as something fierce, something powerful - a _predator_. but instead she became a moth the length of his wrist to his fingertips and she would always resent her weak form, wish that she could have protected andrew when he needed it most.

lucien asks, one day, if andrew’s ever been close enough to someone to touch their daemon, or to let someone else touch his. andrew shrinks back immediately, defensive walls coming up - “no,” he says darkly, “no one will _ever_ touch her.” lucien apologizes, assuring andrew he’d never dare touch her and never meant to upset them in any way - but he remembers when he touched allen’s daemon, how incredible and _transcending_ it had been, and wonders what had happened to andrew to cause him to feel so differently about the subject.

andrew knows lucien will never understand him completely; they know so much about each other but there’s still a world of other experiences they haven’t shared. lucien will never know what it’s like to live every day in fear - to live with a father who threatened to _crush his daemon in his fist_ if he saw her. and andrew is glad he never will.

lucien sits next to andrew on his bed a few days later, tam lying on his lap, and apologizes again for upsetting him. he looks at the moth on andrew’s shoulder and pictures the brown-furred vole that once curled in the pocket of his best friend, his _ginsy._ tam reaches out and ghosts his whiskers across andrew’s hand, sending a jolt of warmth through him that causes quil’s wings to flutter violently, and lucien tells andrew that he should never be afraid of anything - because often the _strongest_ people have the most delicate souls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lucien's daemon is a male [serval](http://www.naturephoto-cz.com/photos/others/serval-76293.jpg) named tamesis.
> 
> andrew's daemon is a female [black witch moth](http://www.caymanwildlife.org/images/butterflyimages/w-moth0810.jpg) named quillen.


End file.
